Wicked Games
by Vendredii
Summary: {Rolivia} The two ladies of SVU had been secretly dating for 3 months when two important faces makes a reappearance in Olivia's life. How will these new people and a new case affect Amanda and Olivia's relationship? Will they get a happy ending? {Slight AU}
1. Midnight Call

_"It's funny how day by day, nothing changes. But when you look back, everything is different."_

_.x._

You usually don't believe in love at first sight. The thought of settling down with someone sickens you. You wonder how people can cope with relying on one person. You wonder how people can trust so easily, only because they love them. You're not used to trusting people. Too many people have hurt you. You know you should just get over them all, and put your trust in her, because you know deep down; she loves you.

But after all, these are the thoughts of an experienced broken woman.

No, you're not old, you're experienced. You have seen things no ordinary person could imagine. But you're also broken. Numerous have stepped on your heart, they didn't care. But now she's here, she cares, she's your heart, she loves you, and you love her too. You hate it; you hate how it had taken you all these years to finally find someone who makes you smile.

Now she's _here_.

You didn't notice her at first. She was just the rookie new detective; now she's one of the people you can't live without.

You didn't even know she existed. She was approximately 856 miles away from you, that may seem far, but it is close enough. She admired you, and at first you thought it was stupid; childish even. But now, you're grateful she did. The _she_ made that connection to you.

856 miles away.

She studied your cases; she wanted to know more about you. But you couldn't accept that, you pushed her so far away. She was there to fill holes you never imagined she could. Yet, she did. And what a hell of a job she did doing it. The holes of the number person who left you to crash and burn.

You spent 12 years side by side with him. You were there to listen to him vent about his failing marriage, his kids or basically anything; because that's what partners do. And all he sent in return was a stupid necklace. One that you cherished, deeply, because it was all you had left of him. Everyone assumed you two were more than partners; that wasn't the case at all.

It's ironic, actually.

Everyone assumed that you and she were also _more_ than co-workers. This time, however, they could not have been more right.

But before you two were more, it was tense between you two. She was trying to impress you, you brushed her off like a flea, she gave up and that's when you really wanted her there. To think that it took only 3 years to realize she's actually you the one, to actually get to this point.

But now,

3 years later,

856 miles closer,

And you finally realized; you can love again.

_.x._

Olivia Benson's eyes opened to the sight of Amanda looking back at her. The sight immediately put a smile on her face. Olivia shifted under the navy blue sheets so she propped up on one elbow, still staring at Amanda.

Amanda let out a sigh as she said was she knew was on both of their minds. "When do you want to tell the squad?"

Olivia sighed also running her hands through Amanda's blonde locks. "How about today?" They had kept their relationship a secret for a total of 3 months. No one knew, and no suspected it. Being detectives, they were able to hide it good. The two women wanted to make sure this relationship would work before telling their co-worker, and they were certain; it was working, really good.

Amanda's eyes widened at her girlfriend's reaction. " Liv, are you sure?"

The brunette laughed slightly as she dropped her hands from Amanda's head. "Technically, we aren't partners so IAB can't do much. Plus, I don't think any would have a problem with it as long as we stay professional." Amanda was about to say more, but Olivia's phone rang.

Groaning, the senior detective rolled over and grabbed her work phone. "Benson."

_"Liv, we need you down at the precinct now."_

"Fin, you know it's a Sunday right." Olivia asked. She was hoping on spending most of the day with Amanda.

_"Olivia, it's Calvin."_

_.x._

**A/N: Yes, I am doing another Rolivia story. Except, this is kinda AU. For those who are hoping for me to continue Confident, I'm laying that off to the side for a while. So if you see it marked Complete, don't freak out. It may be a weeks, even a month. But eventually.**

**So, is a Olivia/Amanda/Calvin AU a good thing?**


	2. Reappearances

"_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame."_

Calvin Arliss was quite the unknown name to Amanda. Fin had only uttered the name once, and right when Amanda started asking questions, he shut down. That was back when she first joined the squad. And now almost 4 months into their relationship, Amanda never thought about asking about the man. Or at least she thought he was a man. After all, she didn't have a clue he was. This worried Amanda deeply. Liv wasn't one to keep secrets from her. It was an agreement of their relationship. They couldn't lie to each other, so why didn't Olivia tell her?

These were the questions running through Amanda's mind as she drove to the precinct. Olivia sat in the passenger seat, a seemingly unnecessary look of worry on her face. It was a cross between happiness, and worry. Olivia was happy to see Calvin again, but anxiety made her worry as to why he was back in New York. He was supposed to be living in Jersey with his grandparents, and Lord knows where Vivian is. Amanda looked over at her girlfriend. She did not like seeing Olivia worried, but instead of saying something, she turned on the radio and relaxed her grip on the steering wheel.

Pulling over in front of the precinct, the first face Amanda and Olivia saw belonged to the one and only ADA Alexandra Cabot standing by the entrance. Not a face Amanda wanted to see at all. Alex had a lot of nerve showing up. Seeing Amanda turn off the ignition, but not exit the car, Olivia knew the blonde was trying to control her patience for the ADA.

"Why is she even here?" Amanda asked to no one in particular. "She must really want my foot up her ass."

"Amanda…" Olivia began to scold, although she could not agree more. "We have to act civilized."

"_We_?" Amanda echoed looking at her girlfriend. After receiving a look of seriousness, Amanda sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll be 'civilized'. But only 'cause you want me to." Olivia smiled and said thank you as the two began to exit Amanda's pick up.

"Counselor." Amanda said coldly to Alex.

"Amanda, I'm not here by choice, just so you know." Alex replied awkwardly. She thought Amanda would have forgiven her by now, obviously she was wrong.

"Noted." Amanda replied back entering the precinct without another word to Alex or Olivia.

"I thought she would have been over that by now." Cabot said out loud.

Olivia sighed. "You tried to put her in jail, Alex. _Jail._"

"I know, but she should be over it. I believed the wrong people and I am sorry for that." Alex explained.

"I told you what really happened. You did not believe me then; I'm not going to believe you are sorry now." Was Olivia's finial words as she went after her girlfriend into the precinct.

_.x._

The precinct was quite empty for 6 am, besides a few uni's, Fin, Nick, Olivia, Amanda and Cragen, it was empty. Inside of Cragen's office stood a woman with light brown hair talking with the Captain. Olivia made a move to go inside the Captain's office, but Fin quickly stopped her. Alex reached the bullpen, and after receiving the deadliest looks from Fin, let out an exhausting sigh. Today was going to be hard, but she was determined to make the best of it. The brunette woman exited the office. Olivia knew immediately from the chain with a Jersey PD badge on it around her neck, this was not good. Benson couldn't see who else was in the Captain's office, from her position, but she knew someone was.

"Liv, this is Second Grade Detective, Bella Sterling. She's been assigned to your protective detail." Cragen quickly explained a somber look on his face.

Olivia looked swiftly back and forth between the office, Bella and Cragen. "_My _protective detail? Wh-What are you talking about?"

Cragen noticed that other cops were starting to file into the precinct. "I think it's best we continue this conversation in my office." Olivia could almost _smell_ her girlfriend's concern from behind her, but she didn't say anything. She just followed Cragen and Bella back into the office.

Amanda let out a sigh of confusion and turned back around to her desk, only to find Alex standing behind her.

"Can we talk?" Alex asked hopefully.

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. "I would rather jump off a skyscraper into a pit of fire filled with shards of glass." After seeing the look of despair in Alex's eyes, Rollins took pity in the blonde.

"Fine." Amanda answered walking off towards an empty interrogation room.

_.x._

"Where's Calvin?" was the first thing Olivia asked after the office door closed.

Cragen looked at Bella to answer, and the brunette woman caught on quickly. "He is with my partner at the safe house now."

Olivia's mocha eyes widened. "_Safe house?" _She echoed, feeling her stomach drop a thousand stories. "Please explain to me what the hell happened." Once again, Cragen looked to Sterling to answer.

"Last week, a drug ring targeted Calvin and his grandparents in Trenton, because he knew that you were connected to them. They broke in and murdered the grandparents. Had Calvin not had been at school, he would be dead too. We've managed to arrest a few, but we know that is not going to stop them from possibly coming after you." Bella answered. "This ring is also intertwined with human and animal trafficking, prostitution, murder and of course, illegal drugs."

"Oh my god. Please tell me he's okay." Olivia wanted to know desperately.

_.x._

"What do you want?" Amanda asked Alex.

"Amanda, I am sorry." Alex said sincerely. This apology, however, did not impress Amanda.

"Sorry for what?" The blonde decided that she should at least have some fun with Cabot while she could.

"Are kidding me?" Alex asked impatient. She was trying to be a good person here, and Amanda didn't seem to take her seriously. Amanda shook her head, tryin to refrain from smiling. "Okay, fine then. Amanda, I am sorry for underestimating you and I am sorry for damaging your relationship with Olivia."

"And…." The younger blonde said innocently.

Alex rolled her eyes and scoffed. "And I am sorry for almost putting you in jail."

"Hmm…" Amanda hummed tapping her chin with her index finger, just to annoy Cabot. "Apology denied."

Alex's blue eyes went wide. "Are you serious right now, Amanda? What do I have to do to show you I'm sorry?"

"How about going to hell?" Amanda scoffed.

"Oh screw you!" Alex retorted.

"I know you'd love to, but as you already know, I'm seeing someone." Amanda finished as she exited the interrogation.

"Wow, Rollins! Really mature!" Alex called after, but the detective was long gone.

_.x._

Later on that day, Cragen sent Olivia home to get some clothes to move into the safe house. Now this practically meant going back to Amanda's apartment, since that's where a fraction of Benson's clothes found themselves. Amanda finally earned an explanation of who Calvin Arliss was from Fin, but that only left her with hundreds of other questions. Benson had explained everything to Amanda once she thought no one could hear them at the precinct. Amanda made up an excuse to leave the precinct shortly after Olivia so she could privately talk to her girlfriend, but it wouldn't be as private knowing there could be people watching them.

"Alex told me what you said to her in the interrogation room." Olivia said as she filled her duffle bag with clothes.

"Is that a bad thing?" Amanda smiled from her position sitting on the edge of her bed

"Yes. I thought you agreed to give her a chance. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Olivia asked jokingly.

"Can I apologize via sex?" Amanda asked humorously as she smiled her famous southern Rollins smile.

"As tempting as that offer is, I have to move into my new prison." Olivia said with a half smile. Amanda's smile faltered as she muttered an 'oh', only because she remembered that Olivia had to go into Witness Protection Program.

"I'm going to die not being able to see you everyday." Amanda confessed.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"W-what?" Amanda asked confused.

"I mean, you're my girlfriend, they could come after you. I don't want that." Olivia explained.

"You know that mean confessing our relationship to everyone, right?"

"Yes, and I want to be able to see you everyday. In danger or not."

* * *

**Okay, I did change the title of this story, it was previously 856 Miles. **


	3. How To Be A Heartbreaker

_And finally we step to leave_

_to the departure lounge of disbelief  
_

_.x._

Within a time frame of 30 minutes, the two ladies of SVU decided that Amanda would be coming along, only for her safety of course. At least that's what Olivia wanted to tell Cragen. But she was not going to, or else Amanda would be pissed off. Amanda didn't like lying to Cragen and Fin, although she had no problem lying to Nick, mainly because she wasn't a big fan of the Latino detective. Amanda sighed as she zipped her duffle bag shut. Her main concern however, was getting in trouble with the Police Commissioner and Cragen for doing this, but her other concern was Olivia, so Cragen and the Police Commissioner would just have to deal with it. Olivia checked once more with her girlfriend to make sure she was okay. The blonde reassured Olivia she was fine, just worried. And with that, the two exited the blonde's apartment into the cool September air.

"Detective Rollins, I assure you I'll get Detective Benson to the safe house, swiftly and safely." was the first thing Bella said with a small smile as the two detectives climbed into the back seat of the SUV. The light brunette looked at the pair through her rearview mirror.

"Detective…?" Amanda asked, not remembering the young woman's name.

"Sterling." She replied letting her grip relax on the steering wheel. "But you are more than welcome to call me Bella." She once again looked at Rollins through the rearview mirror, and unknown to Benson and Sterling, Amanda unexpectedly blushed.

Amanda cleared her throat. "Right, Bella." She made sure Bella was looking at the pair through the mirror again and then intertwined her fingers with Olivia's. The New Jerseyan detective let a soft 'oh' out her mouth.

"I'm sure your boss, mine nor the Police Commissioner should have a problem with it." Bella replied, although she did sigh again.

"That's good to here." Olivia spoke up, sensing some type of vibe coming from Bella.

Olivia found herself searching for a ring on Bella's hands as the brunette pulled off. Benson noticed a pinkish-gold halo band with a small silver piece on Bella's left hand. It raised a question if Bella was homophobic or not, but Olivia was afraid to ask. And if the ring was just a part of this operation. The senior detective was yet to have to face any discrimination about her orientation, but of course, with Amanda being from rural Georgia, where people are less accepting, Amanda has had to deal with on more than one occasion. Which is what led the blonde at first to keep her sexuality to herself in New York, she was afraid.

Sterling appeared very uncomfortable and worried. So after almost 30 minutes of a silent drive out of the city, Amanda grasped the confidence to ask what was wrong. The tinted-windowed car stopped at a gas station, and that's when Amanda leaned forward in the backseat.

"Hey, you okay Sterling?" Amanda asked softly.

Bella's green eyes looked down at Amanda. "I'm fine. Just trying to think of how this is going to work now."

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "How is what going to work?"

"The original plan was for Olivia pretend to be Calvin and I's mother. Although I am sure it will still be believable with you acting as her domestic partner, I have a feeling my captain might say otherwise." Bella explained. "Don't worry, my sister is gay. I'm totally fine with it." Bella left the two detectives to their thoughts by exiting the car to fill it up with gas.

Olivia let out a silent sigh of relief; she no longer had anything to be worried about. Except for the fact there's a drug ring out looking to kill her and Calvin and they could have eyes on her right now. And who knows? They could go after Nick, Fin, Cragen even Alex.

"Liv..? You okay?" The blonde reached out and placed her hand on Olivia's knee. Seeing sadness flash across the older woman's face wasn't a pretty sight to see. When Olivia didn't respond, Amanda tried again. "Liv, baby? I need you to answer me."

"I'm okay…scared." Olivia confessed.

"Hey. You don't have to be scared when I'm around, okay?" Amanda comforted.

Benson loved that. She loved that protectiveness Amanda carried around with her, that feeling she brings whenever she walked into the room. Amanda always seemed carefree to Benson, because she always knew what to do in difficult situations. Maybe it was the cop in her; the already born mindset of heroism. The protect and serve already in her DNA. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she felt worried, scared or helpless around Amanda.

Bella reentered the car, and the two women broke apart. This was going to be a long day.

_.x._

Arriving at the safe house somewhere between Jersey City and Newark was hard for Olivia. She was distressed over whether or not Calvin would even remember her. Olivia had loved Calvin as if he was her own son.

"Liv, calm down." Amanda said squeezing Olivia's palm with her right hand and holding her duffle bag with her left.

The safe house looked like any other house in Stonebridge Valley. The modern townhouses were placed side by side down streets, but then turned into one-story houses as the straight rode turned into a circle. For it being a Sunday afternoon, a few children rode their bikes around the circle and parents watched protectively. The house where Amanda, Olivia and Calvin would be staying was the 5th house on, ironically, Amanda Avenue. The house's exterior was black siding, two car door garage, brown framed windows and a small portion of grass in front. Amanda managed to count two stories.

Bella exited the SUV, tucked her badge in her shirt and walked up in front of Amanda. "As a part of the whole 'protective detail' thing, my partner and I will be living directly adjacent to you, but for tonight, I will staying with you just in case." She explained. Olivia nodded, but it didn't stop her worry.

Walking into the house seemed to talk an eternity, however as soon as she did, Olivia felt someone hugging her. Her heart warmed as Calvin hugged her tightly. The sight even brought a smile to Amanda's face.

"Olivia!" Calvin squealed with joy, not letting her go. The whole 3 years he had been living with his grandparents, he never forgot about her. He referred to her as 'Aunty Liv' to his friends, and from the way he talked about her, even at the age of 12, they thought she was some type of superwoman.

Amanda's vision landed on a tall man with pitch black hair standing next to Bella. She was only left to assume this was her partner. Deciding it was best to let Olivia and Calvin converse in private, Amanda asked Bella to show her the rest of the house.

Sterling led the blonde up the stairs, taking the lead of standing ahead of Amanda. Bella was talking, but Amanda wasn't listening. Rollins found herself unintentionally studying the younger woman. The younger woman's hair stopped just 2 or 3 inches from her rear, which were covered by tight blue jeans. Noticing Amanda wasn't listening, Bella turned around, causing Amanda to once again blush in her presence.

"You okay, Amanda?" Bella decided to the detective's first name, hoping it would show she wasn't just here to do a job, but to also be a friend. Amanda was miles away, staring at Bella's face. Amanda couldn't grasp why she acting like this, and she wanted it to stop. The blonde reassured herself she was just getting used to Sterling.

"I'm fine." She lied.

_.x._

Later on that day, Bella and her partner, Alexander, explained how they were going have to stay below the radar.

"Amanda is going to be working as a singer in a bar just 20 minutes from here. Olivia, you'll be a stay at home mom." Sterling said. Yet, once again, although Bella was talking, Amanda wasn't listening. The blonde was just staring at Bella's face. Benson, who was still happy about having Calvin back didn't notice her girlfriend's strange behavior.

"And let me guess, you two are going to be acting as a married couple?" Olivia concluded readjusting herself on the comfortable brown couch.

"Precisely." Alex answered.

Amanda stood quickly and exited the living room, and Olivia guessed Amanda was still a little worried about the Police Commissioner. The three detectives continued going over the basis, and mentioned they should only be in WPP for little than 6 months. Olivia hoped that was true.

Sterling headed back upstairs to retrieve her phone. Knocking on one of the bedrooms to make sure it was empty; she entered when she received no response. Opening the door, she found Amanda standing in front of the window, looking out at the dark sky.

"Sorry, forgot my phone." Bella explained and swiftly grabbed her phone of the desk. However, she stood there a moment, contemplating whether or not she should confront Amanda.

"If you're worried about how long you'll be here, it should take no more than 6 months to find out who's behind all this." Bella said in a soft tone. This grasped the blonde's attention and she turned to face Bella.

"That's not what I'm worried about, but thanks." Amanda sent the brunette a small smile. It wasn't genuine. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of being in a room alone with Bella. So with that she walked past her to exit, but Bella placed a warm hand on her forearm. Amanda's breath caught in the back of her throat.

"I don't know why you're so uncomfortable around me." She said her tone dropping to a whisper. Bella was just as tall as Amanda, so her words went directly into Amanda's ear. "But whatever it is, I hope you can work it out."

Amanda swallowed hard. _I should go. I should go be with Liv. _"Who said I was uncomfortable?"

"I'm a cop, Amanda. I can sense it." Bella's tone stayed the same. Amanda didn't know why this was going on, she didn't why she was feeling like this. But she did know this;

That Bella Sterling would be the death of her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know...kinda cliffhanger. Okay, I do like to torture the hell out of my characters, so at one point in this thing, you are going to want to shoot me. I'm just saying sorry in advance :) Oh, and also, I hadn't _planned_ on Bella being this type of woman...(and she isn't going to be for long)**

**Feel free to PM me about what you think'll happen.**


	4. How To Be A Heartbreaker 2

One week later, and it's been very painful and confusing for Amanda. So far she didn't do anything she knew would hurt Olivia, because she could not stand knowing she'd hurt Liv. She still loved Olivia. She loved Olivia for her beauty, her passion, her kindness and of course that 'Badass Benson' side. Yet, there was this sexual attraction to Bella. Amanda didn't know why, and she really didn't like it. She couldn't do that to Olivia. She wouldn't. Amanda had two options; get over it, or tell Bella to stay away. But Amanda knew she couldn't blame this on Bella. It seemed as if the younger woman didn't know about the pull she had on Amanda. Then there was the option of telling Olivia. And Amanda surely was not about to do that.

Today was the day Amanda would have to start her new 'job' as a singer. She didn't like the idea of that, seeing as how she thought she couldn't sing. Olivia assured her girlfriend she'd do fine. Olivia had been noticing something off about Amanda, but just put it on nerves. Calvin and Amanda bonded quickly, which of course made Olivia over the moon. According to Alex, Bella's partner, no one suspected them, yet.

"Amanda." Olivia called out peeling her eyes away from the road. "Are you okay?"

Amanda turned her head away from the car window where the Jersey night sky was settling. "I'm fine, just nervous."

"About the singing thing?" Olivia laughed. "Your shower head and I are very appreciative of your voice, so everyone else should be too." Amanda smiled, she really needed that. Her nerves dropped slightly, but rose again when she remembered something else.

"Is Sterling still going to be there?" The blonde detective asked.

"Yeah, she's going to be singing too." Seeing the look of confusion and slight panic on her girlfriend's face, Olivia explained. "She said she thought it would make you more comfortable. I thought she told you."

"No…She didn't." Amanda turned back towards the window.

_.x._

Arriving at the bar/club, Olivia and Amanda spotted Alexander and Bella sitting at the bar talking. Olivia started walking towards the pair, but Amanda stood back hesitant. How was she going to do this? That was another thing she didn't know. She watched Bella from the entrance. Clad in black leggings, a sleeveless white t shirt and black heels, Bella talked with Alex and Olivia as the lights to the club flashed as people danced. Amanda could've sworn Bella did it on purpose when she looked Amanda straight in the eye and smiled. This is when Olivia and Alexander noticed the blonde, and motioned her over to them.

"If I didn't know any better detective, I'd say you're getting cold feet." Alexander Kinsley teased sliding an unopened beer towards Amanda. Amanda shook her head and opened the beer before drinking half of it in one go. Getting drunk was not what she needed tonight, but letting go of nerves was something she did need.

As the band that had been playing ended their song, the lights brightened a bit. Bella drowned what was left of her own beer before placing the empty bottle on the bar.

"And that's my cue." Bella smiled before heading towards the stage.

"Your partner seems confident in herself." Olivia commented to Alex.

Kinsley shrugged. "She's just a little carefree, that's all." The lights dimmed again just when Amanda was about to excuse herself to the restroom, so she didn't have to hear Sterling sing, but she was a little too late.

_All this you give__  
__It's why you suppose to live first__  
__Stuck in a phase__  
__is guided by mistakes__  
__you're addictive poison is dragging me down__  
__Trying to swim out__  
__I'm stuck here watching me drown_

When the blonde detective looked up, Bella was looking straight at her, again. So Amanda stood there, not sure what to do. Being attracted to another person while already in a relationship may be normal for others, but most definitely not for Amanda.

_Laying away the colors will fade from the tears of my face__  
__I've let you slip away__  
__I can kiss whoever__  
__I'm wearing the crown__  
__Someday get out my love don't want you 'cause now_

Bella's eyes didn't seem to leave Amanda, and although Alex, Olivia and just about everyone else seemed to be enjoying it, Amanda did too, but not in a way she should be.

_I'm high and lovesick__  
__I laugh now__  
__I'm fine to just let you go__  
__I'm high and lovesick__  
__I laugh now__  
__I'm fine to just let you go_

People cheered on, dancing along with it; Amanda still stood there frozen. She knew she should just stop, that she should leave. Her mind said to do exactly that, her legs didn't cooperate.

_I'm fine to just let you go__  
__I'm fine to just let you go__All this you give__  
__It's why you suppose to live first__  
__Stuck in a phase__  
__Is guided by mistakes__  
__You're addictive poison is dragging me down__  
__Trying to swim out__  
__I'm stuck here watching me__  
__Laying away the colors will fade from the tears of my face_

"Wow, your partner has a voice on her." Amanda heard Olivia comment, but the brunette's voice was miles away. It wasn't Bella's voice that made Amanda frozen; it was the fact Bella was looking directly at her, as if trying to figure out what the blonde would do next, but definitely not singing to her. Amanda figured Bella was looking for a reaction, and what a reaction she got, too.

_I've let you slip away__  
__I can kiss whoever__  
__I'm wearing the crown__  
__Someday get out my love don't want you 'cause now__I'm high and lovesick__  
__I laugh now I'm fine to just let you go__  
__I'm fine to just let you go_

People clapped at the end, bringing Amanda back to reality. Without a word to Olivia, Amanda turned and abruptly left the bar. Leaving much confusion to Olivia. Now, the brunette knew it was much than nerves. She just couldn't figure out what it actually was.

"What's up with your partner?" Bella asked Olivia.

"I'm not sure." Olivia replied. Normally, she would've gone after Amanda, but she figured it would be best to wait a while before figuring out what wrong. Sterling cell phone rang and after seeing an unknown number as the caller I.D, she excused herself from Benson and Kinsley to take it.

"Hello?" Sterling answered walking down the sidewalk. She received no response. "Hello?" And with that she hung up, deciding it was probably just a prank call. The young woman continued walking past buildings, but stopped when she came across someone.

"You know, you left your girlfriend pretty worried back there." Bella told Amanda as the brunette stepped into the alley where Amanda was leaning against the wall.

"What was that?" Amanda asked, not looking at Bella.

"What was what?" Bella asked confused.

Rollins sighed. "Back there, you singing." The Jerseyan detective shoved her hands into her front pockets and shrugged.

"I-I shouldn't have done that." She replied quietly.

"I don't think you realize the effects you could possibly have on people."

"What are talking about?" Bella blinked, confused once again. Giving in, Amanda pushed herself of the wall and faced Bella. Without thinking, Amanda gently pushed Bella against the wall with her arm around the brunette's waist. In sunk in for Bella quickly, but she didn't stop Amanda.

"I'm talking about how I really want to kiss you right now, but I can't because it would hurt Olivia, badly."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know...**


	5. Damage Control

_The devil may cry at the end of the night_

_The light will shine through rain_

_And heaven will hear them call your name_

_And home will feel like home again_

_.x._

Amanda Rollins most certainly wanted to be any other place but in that alley. What she was really worried about was Olivia or Alex coming to look for them. Their proximity surprisingly, extinguished part of the desire in Amanda, but it was not enough to completely stop. Bella's hand found its way to Amanda's shoulder, preparing to tell the slightly older woman to stop. It wasn't because Bella wasn't attracted to Amanda also; it was because Sterling was as straight as an arrow.

"Wait, you shouldn't do this." Sterling said. "_We_ shouldn't do this." Amanda studied Bella's face looking for any signs of fear. She came up inconclusive.

"You're scared?" Amanda asked, not allowing Bella to move until she answered.

"Scared that Benson is gonna come after me with a pistol for kissing her girlfriend, yeah!" Sterling admitted.

"I don't think she would do that." The blonde detective shook her head.

"I—"Rollins didn't let Bella finish that sentence by going against her common sense and conscience and kissing the brunette softly. Naturally, Bella leaned back against the wall, causing Amanda to press her body against Sterling's. A few minutes later, something switched in Amanda's brain. So she extracted herself from Bella and stood there frozen thinking about the damage she's done. Instead of apologizing to the younger woman in front of her, Amanda turned on her heel and headed back towards the club, leaving Sterling to her own devices.

The brunette waited until after Amanda was out of her eye sight to crack her knuckles, a nervous habit. Her phone rang again. It was the same unknown number, so she decided not to answer it. But as soon as she hit decline, the number called her again.

"Okay who is this?" Bella asked the person on the other end. Once again she received no response but heavy breathing as she exited the alley and walked down the street's sidewalk. She ended up stopping in front of a different alley.

"Pathetic…" She muttered to herself hanging up. Her mind reflected on what happened with Rollins, but not for long as a force pulled her into the alley.

"What the hell?" It was pitch dark, only allowing her to see the shadow of the man in front of her. The mystery person sent an unexpected punch to her face causing her to fall onto the concrete.

_.x._

Rollins' nervousness and anxiety calmed down a create measure. She was not worried about Olivia finding out that she had kissed Sterling, simply because she knew it would not happen again and that Bella would not tell. The former reason had a guarantee in her heart. Although she knew her behavior with Bella was uncalled for and out of conduct, she was certain it would not happen again. It hurt to see Olivia happy around her knowing that if she only knew the truth. So now, an hour later she was talking and enjoying herself within the company of Alex and Olivia.

"Kinsley, you look like you've seen a ghost." Olivia teased noticing the male detective's worried expression.

"I'm worried about Bella." Alex explained checking his phone. "Did she tell you where she was going?"

Amanda choked on her beer. "Uh-oh-I- no. She may have just gone back to the house."

"Funny, she's not answering her phone."

"What's going here? Got a thing for your partner?" Benson teased again.

Alex looked up at her, his face 3 different shades of red with a slight smile on his face. "I'm pleading the 5th on that one." The trio fell silent as Alex began trying to call his partner again. He once again received no answer.

"This isn't like her. I'm gonna go look for her." Kinsley announced grabbing his jacket off the back of the pair stool.

"I'll come with." Olivia added. Looking at Amanda to see if the younger blonde was okay, Olivia made a secret promise to talk to her girlfriend at a later time. "You coming?" She asked the younger woman. Amanda shook her head and continued to drink from her half-empty beer.

"I am fine here." Rollins said avoiding Olivia's eye contact.

Olivia eyed Amanda worriedly. "Manda, you okay?" Amanda forced a smile on her face and nodded. She hated lying to Liv. It made her feel like absolute shit, but she would get over it. Sensing she shouldn't press the matter anymore, Olivia headed out after Alexander.

_.x._

"Wow, Kinsley, slow down." Benson commented picking up her pace a bit after the male detective.

"Sorry." He muttered in response scanning the streets. "Just concerned."

Liv got up with him. "I'm sure she's fine—"The senior detective's sentence was cut off when they heard groaning from the alley up ahead. They stood silently listening to figure out where exactly it was coming, and more importantly who it was. The two detectives moved towards the noise. Rounding the dark corner into the alley, their eyes both landed on a semi-conscious figure sitting against the wall.

"Bella?" Kinsley asked the figure, only to receive a groan in response. Olivia and Alex each moved swiftly towards her. It was too dark to assess any injures. Olivia pulled out her phone to call 911 as Alexander lifted up his partner bridal style and carried her back to the sidewalk.

**A/N: Mkay...So, this has actually been done for a while. It just wouldn't upload. Anyway, this is much shorter than I had planned, sorry. **

**Originally, it was going to be Amanda but I decided that I messed with you all's heads enough :) Will Amanda tell Olivia, or will someone else do it for her?**


	6. Trust & Bruises

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_.x._

Doctors are quite the understanding people. It was wonder why Dr. James did get upset at Alexander's persistentness to know the status of his partner. Olivia smiled to herself in her head. She had been in that position numerous times with Elliot, whether he was hurt or she was. They cared about each other, but he left her. So he was in the back of her mind. That is where he would stay for the rest of her life. She had long since gotten over him after she started dating Amanda.

The senior detective looked over to her girlfriend, whom of which was sitting in one of the hospital ER waiting room chairs. The blonde detective sipped quietly from her coffee. Anxiety was obvious on her face. Olivia knew something was on Amanda's mind, she was just figuring this was something Amanda wanted to handle on her own.

"You may see her now." Said Dr. James exiting the hospital room. Alex let out a sigh of relief. He looked back at Benson. The older woman nodded him on, saying she'll wait there. Kinsley entered the hospital room, leaving Amanda and Olivia and the basically empty waiting room.

Amanda glanced up at Olivia. It pained her deeply to know she was practically lying to Olivia with every second that passed. Out of all things, a gambler, an addict, - Amanda did not like to consider herself a liar. After a few minutes of hiking up her confidence, Amanda decided what would be best to do.

"Liv?" Rollins called out.

"What's up?" Liv replied, suddenly snapped out her thoughts. She smiled at the blonde.

"Can we talk?"

Benson pushed herself of the leg of the chair. "Somethin' wrong, Amanda?" Instead of answering, Amanda just stood up, grabbed Olivia's hand and headed off into the direction of an empty break room.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" The brunette asked once they entered.

"I-I." The whole speech she had planned had left her mind. She didn't know what to say.

"Amanda." Olivia held onto Amanda's smooth palm. Her voice turned soft.

"I did something. Something…I really shouldn't have done." The younger woman let out a sigh. Words started to form in her head and they quickly flowed out her mouth. Within the mere time frame of what felt like hours, Amanda had told Olivia everything that happened without a moment's hesitation. And Olivia let her talk. She knew better than to interrupt the blonde.

"Olivia, I love you. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I take full blame. I understand if you—"She was rambling, so Liv quickly stopped her.

"Amanda." The brunette looked at the junior detective, not letting her hand go. "Nobody's perfect, and while I may be a little disappointed, I'm not breaking up with you. People make mistakes. Plus, it's not like you slept with her. Just promise me nothing like that will ever happen again."

"I promise it won't." Amanda was still ashamed, and tried to hide her face with her bangs.

"Good." Olivia kissed the top of Amanda's forehead. "But I must warn you, trust is like a piece of paper. Once it's crumbled, it can never be perfect."

_.x._

The two women of SVU exited the break room and reentered the ER waiting room, which is where they found a few nurses and a homeless man looking for heat in the room. A kind nurse pointed them in the direction of the hospital room, and smiled when she noticed Amanda and Olivia holding hands. They entered room 423 to find Calvin sitting in one of chairs by the door. The young boy stood up so that both Olivia and Amanda could sit down. Amanda smiled at Calvin's manners.

Alexander was sitting on the hospital bed, talking to a fully conscious Bella Sterling. The New Jerseyan detective's injuries contained of numerous bruises and cuts. Along with 2 broken ribs and a concussion.

"Bella, do remember what happened?" was the first question Benson asked the young woman. Although Benson had a bit of hate towards Bella, she was willing to put it aside—for now.

"Yes." She looked around the room, making note of every detail, every shadow, every tile. "Some—asshole, kicked my ass and I don't know who the hell it is."

"Do you have an idea who it might be?" Olivia questioned. Alex and Bella looked back and forth between each other. After their silent 'conversation', Kinsley spoke up.

"Yesterday, there was a leak in the FBI database. More specifically, the area where all the undercover operations are held. That includes Witness Protection Program." Alex explained.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me," Amanda spoke up. "The people, who are out there looking to kill us, could know where we are right now."

Bella and Alex looked at each other again.

"Yes." They said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I had to. So, Olivia is forgiving Amanda completely, or is she?You guys might just get some Calvin/Olivia fluff next chapter...  
**


	7. Under Protection

_And don't take this personal_

_But you're the worst_

_You know what you've done to me_

_.x._

Olivia Benson stirred the cream into her coffee, even though it was already mixed enough. She knew as soon as she stopped stirring, and looked into his eyes, that he would know something was wrong. She knew she would have to explain everything, and she couldn't figure out how. How was she supposed to tell him they were no longer safe? He had been so happy these past weeks. She didn't want to ruin it.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Calvin asked after minutes of watching the senior detective stare off into space.

Olivia smiled at the boy. "Yes." The two settled back into silence, which was uncommon.

"Why doesn't Amanda like Alex? You like her, what happened?" Calvin asked out of the blue. The last time he had been in New York, Alex and Olivia were always together, even though Alex didn't work at SVU at the time. Now Amanda was here, and although he liked her just as much as Alex, he knew Amanda didn't like the older blonde.

Olivia looked at Calvin. Well, this would give her time. "Well, it's a long story."

"I've got time." He smiled.

"Last summer, there was a serial murderer. Long story short, we located him. More specifically, Amanda. She was really invested in this case. He ended up holding her hostage in a warehouse. We were already on our way as backup, but we were too late. No one saw what happened, but when we got there, he was dead and Amanda was just standing there staring at him. The gun was halfway across the room." Benson explained.

"And Alex thought she killed him?" Calvin said taking a sip of his soda.

"Exactly. The forensics said she could've killed him or he could've killed himself. Both their prints were on the gun, it was Amanda's gun." Benson continued.

"I'm sure Alex realized she was wrong and Amanda forgave her?" Calvin received a look from Olivia. "Right?"

Olivia shook her head slowly and smiled softly at the boy. "Oh." They once again found themselves in silence, but not for long.

"Calvin, how would you like to come and live with me, after this is all over?" Olivia all but blurted out. Calvin looked up at her in utter shock.

"You mean it?"

"Definitely." Benson reassured.

"Can Amanda come too?" Calvin had taken a real liking to the blonde over the past few weeks. They had similar interests, such as baseball, basketball and even lacrosse. He preferred Amanda anyway or Alex, so it wasn't a big deal to him when Olivia showed up with Amanda.

Olivia choked on her own coffee. She was saved from answering the curious boy's question as Alexander Kinsley came into the hospital's café. His face wasn't its usual calm and boyishness; it was somber and grim, which only meant bad news. Olivia sighed quietly. They did not need more bad news.

"Please don't tell me you have bad news." She asked the New Jerseyan hopefully.

"It's bad news for me, shocking news for you." Alexander replied, his tone not helping Olivia feel any better. His eyes glanced down at Calvin. Olivia caught on; this was not something Calvin should hear. Pulling a 5 dollar bill out of her pocket, Olivia handed the crisp dollar to Calvin.

"Go ahead and get another soda." She told the boy. Although Calvin did not want another one, he was smart enough to know that he should anyway. With that, he stood up from her chair and smiled at Olivia before heading off to the vending machine. Alexander slipped into the now vacant chair.

"What's up?" Liv asked cautiously.

"I need you to talk to Bella." He blurted out. Olivia looked at him confusingly. She most certainly did not want to talk to the younger brunette, without good reason.

"About what?"

Kinsley sighed. "I think she was raped." Olivia stared at the young man. She did not like this; she didn't like it at all.

_.x._

Talking to Bella; not an easy thing. And Olivia did not expect that. Bella had no idea Olivia knew what happened between her and Amanda, and Olivia wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. For some reason, she found a bit of happiness in knowing Bella was afraid of her. The brunette detective swung one of the hospital chairs around in front of the hospital bed so that she was next to Bella. She did not say anything until a while after she sat down.

"How are your ribs?" was the innocent question Olivia asked.

Bella stared at the senior detective puzzled. "I'm fine." And she turned her vision back to the iPad in her lap.

Taking a different approach, Olivia studied the woman. She could not really search for any behavior similar to a victim, but that didn't mean anything. She also couldn't find what Amanda was attracted to, but she pushed that out her mind-for now.

"Alex," Sterling began. "He sent you up here, didn't he?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"He worries about me more than he should. I'm fine. The doctor said I could leave tomorrow, so there is nothing to be worried about." Bella answered dryly.

"Sterling, if something happened—"

"Nothing happened. I was not raped." She cut off nervously.

Olivia was shocked by this reaction. "I never said you were." She paused and pursed her lips tightly. Her coffee colored eyes fell on the iPad in Bella's lap. "Is that your daughter?"

A little girl, no older than 3, with short black hair and bright green eyes matching Bella's stood in a purple tutu smiling radiantly. Bella smiled as she looked back at the photo.

"Yeah." The younger brunette answered.

"She must miss her mother." Olivia added.

Bella cleared her throat. "Look, I get you don't favor me in any way possible, so is there a reason you're up here?"

"Yes, there are two." Olivia said. She stood up and moved the chair back. She had a feeling something happened, she just was not sure of what. She moved close to Sterling. "One, I know something happened. You can hide it all you want. Two, stay away from Amanda."

_.x._

* * *

**A/N: Well okay...Not sure if I should give you guys drama-or a happy ending next this story is coming to a close.**


End file.
